Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.28 \times -65\% \times 0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -65\% = -\dfrac{65}{100} = -0.65 $ Now we have: $ -0.28 \times -0.65 \times 0.36 = {?} $ $ -0.28 \times -0.65 \times 0.36 = 0.06552 $